Wicked
by FollowYouIntoTheDark
Summary: "How daintily the butterfly is lured to the spiders lace." AiHimeIchi triangle. AU. Has a fairytale vibe to it. Rated T, but subjected to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I've been in a fairytale mood lately, so I thought I would write a nice little fairytale-ish story featuring the awesome characters of Bleach. AiHimeIchi.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its characters all belong to Tite Kubo.

**Chapter One**

"**Nothing Lasts Forever"**

"_Can I go, just this once, Mother?" a little voice called from under a heap of red hair as an ivory comb ran through it gracefully. The older woman laughed and shook her head at the little girl._

"_I'm sorry Orihime, you're just too young. One day though, my pretty Princess; one day you'll be the most beautiful young woman at the Christmas Ball. I can see it now. You'll be dancing with all of the handsome young gentlemen who will stop at nothing to make you their very own princess."_

"_And I'll get to eat all of the delicious cakes and pies that Miss Unohana makes, right?" little Orihime asked, turning to face her mother on the bed. Her mother laughed once more and nodded. _

"_Yes, you will, I suppose. Now turn around. I must finish your hair before I get ready myself!" and with that the young girl turned and closed her eyes to the humming of her mother. The song was from a familiar dance that everyone in the Karakura Court knew. Orihime knew that it was her duty to learn the dance at the age of sixteen and perform it with her father at her first Christmas Ball. She couldn't wait. Every year, she watched her mother adorn herself with the finest jewels and the softest red gown in all of the kingdom. Every year, _Orihime_ counted down until it would be her turn to waltz down the marble steps of the ball room and dance with the many handsome princes. _

_One day, one day. That day couldn't come soon enough. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years Later <strong>

Orihime could see all eyes on her as her hair seemed to be the starkest color in the brisk, cold, white graveyard. The snow pelted on the hood of her fur cloak, some of the flakes dropping further to the tip of her nose, making her shiver. She flicked her eyes over to her brother Sora, who was staring solemnly at the closed casket.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today for the death of a great King, a great man and a great father. Richard Inoue, King of Karakura, will be missed. He will be seen shining among the heavens as one of the greatest kings in the history of Karakura." The priest droned on as the wind whipped through the small crowd allowed in the graveyard. The subjects of the town were not invited to the private burial, much to Orihime's disapproval. What was a king without his people? Though she knew it wasn't true. Her father was a man with a hollowed heart, having no use for people he considered lower in status than himself.

She shifted her gaze over to Sora, this time catching his eyes with her own. They both knew what the other was thinking. Sora was now to be King of Karakura, a young man of just twenty-one years of age. Orihime would still remain a princess, yet one step closer to a throne she never wanted.

"May, in God's name, you rest in peace, King Inoue." The priest ended his soliloquy as the people of the high court began to drop roses on the casket before finding each of the orphaned children to give their condolences. Orihime smiled briefly to each one, though she could hear the whispers. 'Both her parents are gone, what a poor child.' they'd say before shaking their heads in pity for the princess.

"Orihime, are you ready? We still have things to discuss." Kisuke Urahara, the chief regent, whispered in her ear as she watched the last few visitors leave. Turning to him, she placed a hand in his and nodded.

"Of course, we still have Sora's coronation to get through." She stated, stepping through the crunching snow back to the carriage. Sora helped her into the carriage and closed the door behind them.

Orihime couldn't help but lift the curtain and watch the casket of the man she once called 'Father' disappear into the fog.

* * *

><p>"You know this changes things, sister." Her brother's voice came on strong as he walked into the sitting room. Orihime clutched her cup of tea tighter as she stared into the fireplace.<p>

"I know. We have to go into mourning, Sora. That means the castle curtains are drawn, candles are the only source of light and the color black must be worn at all times." She mused before turning in her chair to Sora. He nodded and furrowed his brows before continuing.

"That also means that we cannot hold our annual Christmas Ball, Orihime." He continued, wincing as the anger flared in her eyes. She stood up and slammed her tea cup onto the table beside her.

"But, brother! This is the first year I can attend, the first year I can dance! Mother would be appalled and Father would want us to continue our traditions!" she complained, biting her lips to will her eyes not to water at the thought of her beloved mother.

"Father is dead, Orihime. I will not tolerate such disrespect from a sixteen year old princess. As for Mother…well you know where I stand on _her._ The wench disappeared on us years ago, you naïve little girl." Sora replied, standing up to meet her. Orihime stepped back and clenched her fists.

"What's wrong with you? Just because you are now _King_, you think you can just run everything to shambles? You're not acting like the sweet Sora I call my brother. Fine, I'll along with your mourning and even the cancellation of the ball, but I will not have you speak about our beloved mother that way. She was a great Queen and something _did _happen to her. I just know it." Orihime screamed, causing Urahara to rush into the room to see what was going on. His eyes glanced from the teary eyed princess to her older brother.

"My King, my lady, is everything alright in here?" he asked in his usual drawl that always comforted Orihime. Sora shook his head and sat back down.

"No, Urahara, I was just about to discuss the marriage plans we had for the princess." Orihime gasped at the quick change of subject and took a step back before slowly taking a seat.

"What…what do you mean, Sora?" she asked timidly. Sora smiled a little as he could see he won the war.

"Well, Orihime, you are sixteen, and the purpose of the ball was to have you meet the array of suitors who would love to marry the daughter of King Inoue. Seeing that the ball will not be happening in this year of mourning, we will just bring the suitors to you and I'll pick the man that I see fit." He explained before awaiting her reply.

"So that's it? Father dies, you become King, and I just become some charity award to some lucky, old King from a faraway kingdom? Sora…please…" she began crying, her tears spilling out onto her cheeks. Sora looked down to avoid her eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, little princess…" he whispered, using his old nickname for her, "It's the way it must be done."

Orihime gathered her cloak from the floor and dashed out of the room and into the dark hall. She ran until she reached her bed chambers. Bursting through the door, she nearly gave her maid-in-waiting a heart attack.

"Princess! Are you alright?" the girl asked. Orihime took one look at the young woman's raven hair, with the ever present stubborn bang, and burst into tears as she fell to the floor.

"I don't want to…I don't w-want to get m-married, Rukia! It's just n-not fair. I wish Mother was here…she'd stop all of this. Where'd she go? Why?" Questions just continued to slip through her lips as Rukia bent down to hug her princess. At a loss of words, the maid just hugged Orihime tight and shushed her.

"It'll be okay, Princess, you'll see."

* * *

><p>A few weeks after the funeral, Orihime was wandering down the halls of the castle with Rukia as she stopped at the window. It was covered by a deep maroon curtain to block out the light, but Orihime pulled it back slightly to be blinded by the crystalline snow covered ground below.<p>

"Princess! That's against mourning rules!" Rukia whispered harshly, attempting to pull the others arm. Orihime held strong and smiled.

"Oh c'mon Rukia, as if Sora will ever know. He hasn't talked to me since I blew off that disgusting King from…I don't even remember where." The red head quipped as she stifled a giggle. Her brother was very angry at her response to King Kyoraku. The man had constantly flirted with her and kept kissing her hand until she spilled her hot tea in his lap.

"I guess so…but I'm not getting in trouble for this!" the maid stated before crossing her arms. Orihime laughed again and looked out the window. From her view, she could see the old gardener, Ukitake, working in the winter greenhouse. He always had good stories for her, especially about her mother and the court life in the past.

"Ukitake's in the greenhouse, let's go visit him! Mourning or no mourning, Sora can't keep me from talking with my friends, right?" Orihime reassured Rukia as she grabbed the woman's arm and made her way to the grand staircase.

The air was still brisk and bitter as the two walked through the snow to the vast greenhouse. The Queen had always loved flowers and so her Father always made sure that they were planted regardless of the weather. It always surprised Orihime to see such little compassion from a man who showed her no attention. She opened the door and immediately greeted the gardener.

"Ukitake! It's so good to see you! Everything is so dark and dreary in the castle." She complained, running her hand across the dainty petals of a lily. Ukitake smiled and picked one of them before handing it to her.

"I'm sure you two ladies can find something to do, Princess. The King would be highly displeased if he saw you out here, especially during mourning." He scolded her lightly.

"He won't know. He barely pays attention to me anymore with his new duties. Which, I guess I can be happy about because that means he's called off the aggressive hunt of selling me to a husband." She retorted, anger flashing briefly in her eyes before she leaned in to smell the lily in her hand.

"I'm sure there is a fine young man who will treat the Princess Inoue like a Queen. You're much like your mother and the older Kings can see that; quite a commodity for their young princes. She was quite a woman, your mother." Orihime's eyes beamed as she gestured for him to continue.

"Please tell me more about her! I feel like I can hardly remember what she was like." Ukitake smiled at her and shook his head.

"I have much to do here, but I will tell you this…Your mother was never bored in that castle. She believed it was enchanted, you know." He explained in a hushed tone. Rukia rolled her eyes and Orihime waved her hand in a nonchalant manner.

"I've heard those stories and never once have I seen any sort of enchantment in the palace. Have you been in here too long, Ukitake?" she teased. Ukitake laughed and reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a silver key. Orihime looked at the key and then back up to the older man. He winked at her and pushed the key into her hand.

"Go into your Mother's room, you'll see what I mean."

* * *

><p>AN: I know Ichigo or Aizen did not show up in this chapter…as it was just an introductory/setting the scene chapter. Let me know what you think and if you think I should continue this. The next chapter will definitely have Aizen in it. Thank you for reading and please review. ConCrit is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews, guys. It's awesome to know that people are enjoying the story so far. This chapter will be much longer and maybe a certain brunette might appear…who knows?

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"**Welcome to Las Noches, Orihime Inoue"**

"I can't take it anymore, Rukia. I'm going to go see what Ukitake was talking about!" Orihime broke the silence as she tossed her needlework hoop against the curtained window. Rukia jumped and shook her head roughly.

"No ma'am! After your mother died, the King ordered that her room was to remain untouched and locked! I'm sure Sora is sticking to these rules as well. You can't go in there! I can't believe Ukitake even gave it to you! He could be fired, or worse!" the shorter woman protested, holding her hand out.

"Now give me that thing, and I'll hide it so you won't be tempted." Rukia stepped closer and Orihime held the key tight to her chest and waved her hand.

"Rukia, there's no need for that, I'm just curious, that's all." Orihime stated as she walked over to her bed and plopped down on the soft, silk comforter. Playing with the key in between her fingers, Orihime furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you think Ukitake meant by the magic in the castle? I've heard stories of plates moving and people getting lost in halls that create themselves, but I have never experienced those things…and I've lived here my whole life!" she explained, turning the key over and over as if looking for the answer. Rukia sighed and sat down on the bed beside the redhead.

"I've only heard the myth of the 'high king of the Underworld', but that's all." she replied. Orihime raised her eyebrow in confusion at the older woman.

"What? What does that have to do with this castle being enchanted?" she asked, finally tucking the key into a pouch sewn on her dress.

"It has a lot to do with it! Have you not heard the story of the great king of the Underworld? Surely your mother told you." Rukia asked, sighing when Orihime shook her head.

"Well I'm quite surprised, but at the same time you were really young so it might have been a scary tale. It's basically about the great kings of our past and before they became rulers of the world. Kings of things like: nature, the sun, the moon, the earth. Heaven and hell, things like that. According to myth and legend, they all worked together to keep a peaceful harmony." Rukia began. Orihime held up a hand to stop her.

"So, they were like gods, right?" she asked, sitting up. Orihime loved to hear stories about the past and Rukia, being much older than she looked, had plenty to tell.

"No no, no. Not like gods, just kings. They believed that they were too flawed and not strong enough to be considered gods. Plus, in their mind, there was only one vacancy on the throne in the highest Heavens and no one wanted to fight for it, as it would have destroyed the peace. So instead of one person ruling everything, they split the world up into sectors, so each king could work together in a peaceful manner and without wars or bloodshed. They were called the captains of the Seireitei." Rukia added a dramatic tone for effect as Orihime laughed.

"Okay, so what happened with the high king of the Underworld? You said the myth was about him!"

"Yes, it is. You see, before our time, the kings got along quite gracefully, working with the rulers here to ensure safety, equality and peace among everyone. Well, in the meantime, the King of the Underworld was not happy with his status. He believed that he should be at the top vacancy as a god and no one else. So, he betrayed his fellow kings, slaughtering a few of them, some even joined him and he ascended to take on the highest king of all, the Great Spirit King. This particular king would grant him the power to become a full God, but only if he killed him. Thankfully, or as the stories say, a young warrior defeated him and saved the world."

"So where is this king now?"

"No one knows. After his defeat, he disappeared." Rukia whispered. Orihime rolled her eyes.

"But again, what does this have to do with our castle being enchanted, Rukia? All you've done so far is told me some old tale about kings!" Orihime complained, cupping her chin in her hand as she gestured for the raven haired maid to continue.

"Well, I've heard stories that the evil king took-" a bell rang loudly in Orihime's room, causing both girls to jump. Rukia flicked her violet eyes over to the old grandfather clock and gasped.

"It's four thirty! I should be in the kitchens with Unohana making dinner!" the maid jumped up and smoothed her apron as she began to run for the door. Orihime followed her into the hallway, trying to keep up.

"Wait, you didn't finish your story!" she called out, almost tripping over something as she stopped. Rukia turned around for a quick moment.

"I'll tell you after dinner!" and with that, Rukia turned the corner, leaving the princess alone. Orihime sighed and turned toward the object that tripped her to find an old tea kettle lying on the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked the inanimate object as she stooped down to pick it up. Running her slender fingers across the intricate patterns, Orihime gasped lightly as she almost dropped the object.

"This…was Mother's tea kettle. It was left in her room after her death…"she whispered, turning to look around the hallway. No one was around and the door to her mother's room remained locked tight, the padlock still intact.

"How did it get out here….?"

* * *

><p>All through dinner, Orihime remained quiet as Sora, and the new king he had invited, discussed war strategies. She hadn't told anyone about her discovery from earlier that afternoon and had pushed the tea kettle under her bed. Still, she couldn't help but feel uneasy as to why such a thing was even found. No one had been in her mother's room for years…and she distinctly remembered that being a possession that was locked inside.<p>

"Orihime, please join us in our discussion, dear sister." Sora voice pulled her from her troubled thoughts as she looked up to see Sora and the new king staring at her. She ran her eyes over the king and almost shuddered. He was a brute looking man with an eye-patch, leaving the girl questioning as to why Sora had picked him as a candidate to be her husband. She knew who he was, however. He was the great King Zaraki Kenpachi, a fierce warrior and great ally of the Inoue Kingdom.

"Please, a woman does not meddle in the affairs between men and war. I doubt she's even seen a drop of blood, let alone held a sword." The older man teased in a husky voice. Sora and Kenpachi laughed, angering Orihime as she scoffed.

"Thank you for your opinion, King Kenpachi , however, I actually have been keeping up with the war. In fact, I was just thinking to myself the other day, why did we lose our most recent battle? We had enough men, and then I realized sometimes arrogance of our leaders can often bring a battle to absolute ruin." She mused, playing with the spoon in her tea cup. Sora furrowed his brows at her, glaring, as he sighed.

"Orihime is just quoting what she read in the news scroll. Pay no attention to her." Sora explained, trying to redirect the conversation between him and his comrade. Kenpachi took one look at her and laughed.

"Well, I admire your gut in saying words like that, woman, but if we happen to marry, that is a habit that I will break no sooner than our wedding night." He stated, laughing at her. Orihime clenched her fists and stood up.

"As if I would ever want to marry a disgusting man like you!" she retorted, her voice rising. Sora held up and hand and motioned for a servant. Rukia came running towards the king, bowing briefly before taking his request.

"Miss Kuchiki, if you would please remove Princess Inoue from my sight as she is being a disobedient child. Thank you." He stated and turned to the older man to continue their conversation. Rukia shrugged with sympathy as she took Orihime's arm. Orihime shook it off and walked faster than her maid, her hands clutching her dress to hold it up.

Once they were back in Orihime's bedchambers, she began pacing and yelling about how she hated King Kenpachi. Rukia held a hand to her lips to keep from laughing.

"Who does he think he is! 'Woman'? I have a name, you know! I can't believe Sora even thought to go through with this. That man does not deserve a loving wife. He deserves some old, ugly woman who will agree with everything he says. Am I right, Rukia?" she asked, turning to her maid, who could hardly keep from laughing any longer. Rukia composed herself and began pulling out a night gown for the princess.

"Well, Princess, he is quite an ally for our Kingdom. I know you're not happy with this marriage situation, but must you hate every suitor that comes to court you? Surely someone that you have met so far is not that bad?" Rukia stated, folding the nightgown on Orihime's bed. Orihime gasped and looked at Rukia.

"I thought you were on my side here, Rukia! That man was horrible. All of the men have been disgusting, overeager pigs! If Sora would just find someone that is at least nice, or even caring, I'd be fine. I don't want to live my life as some award for a King. I am Princess Orihime Inoue! I want my voice to be heard. I'm not worthless…but I feel like I am. Sora just disregards my feelings about the whole situation." Orihime trailed off, holding the bed post as Rukia began unlacing her gown and corset.

Orihime quickly stepped into her nightgown and pulled back the covers to get in bed. Rukia lit a few candles before sitting down beside the princess.

"Princess, I'm sure it's not easy. But, what do I know? I'm just a maid who has served this castle for years! Just know that whoever you marry, whatever you do and wherever you go, I'll be with you. I'll help you. You'll never be lonely, okay? Now get some rest." Rukia hugged Orihime tightly before leaving. Orihime smiled as she sunk further into her bed, hoping that Rukia was right.

* * *

><p>A loud clatter woke the Princess up in the middle of the night. Orihime jumped slightly, her eyes struggling to see anything in the dark. She quickly lit the candle beside her bed and looked around her quiet room. She heard the clatter again and her eyes shifted quickly to her door creaking open. Her heart sank in her chest as she feared it was a ghost, only to look down and see the tea kettle moving on its own!<p>

"I'm seeing things, I'm seeing things…" she whispered to herself, rubbing her eyes. The tea kettle was still squeezing through the door and Orihime slowly got up to follow it. She was thankful that the hallways were somewhat lit as she padded after the enchanted object. In a way she was somewhat curious as to where it would go.

The tea kettle paid no attention to her as it turned down corridor, after corridor and finally stopping. Orihime took note of where they had ended up and her eyes widened. Just outside her mother's room. Suddenly, the tea kettle leapt into the door and disappeared without a sound into the locked room. The girl pinched herself and almost dropped her candle as she dashed back to her room to grab the silver key.

Making it back within minutes, the princess took a deep breath and looked around. She was about to commit a serious offense in the eyes of her brother, as well as her dead Father…but she had to know. She twisted the key until the padlock opened and pulled on the door to go inside. Her heart sank further as she feared what would be behind the door.

The smell of her mother's perfume almost brought tears to Orihime's eyes as she lit the various candles in the room. Once lit, she could see that nothing had changed. There was nothing scary about the room. It looked exactly as it had before the Queen died. Orihime looked around for the tea kettle, only to see it leap once more into an unknown abyss by the mantle. Gasping, Orihime ran quickly over to the mantle, pushing and pulling on the various things around her to see if there was a secret passage she could go to.

"Now what do I do? It's gone…" she whispered as she looked around the mantle for a clue. The only thing she noticed was a gleaming emblem in the middle of the mantels' wood. It looked like silver and had a beautifully etched 'A' in the center. Orihime slightly shivered from the cold texture of the silver and she bit her lip. She was too far now, she had to know what this was all about. She began pacing the room for any clue to help her.

'There has to be a way into that secret passage. I have to know…' she thought to herself as she looked frantically around the room. She almost wished something else would come to life so she could try and follow it. She also wondered why it was her mother's room out of any room in the castle. Could this have anything to do with her disappearance? Maybe she got so frightened she couldn't take it anymore. So many questions were running through her mind that she almost didn't see the trunk lying at the foot of the bed. Orihime brought her candle closer as she sat in front of the trunk and opened it slowly. Dusted clouded her lungs as she coughed harshly.

Once her coughing fit finished, Orihime began to rummage through the trunk, finding old pictures of her mother and other small trinkets. She stopped her search to admire the pictures, some with her in them, and the small items found inside. She looked through the entire contents of the trunk when she saw a small velvet box hiding in the corner. Assuming it was her mother's wedding band, Orihime opened the box and was surprised to see not the wedding band, but a huge silver ring.

She scrunched up her nose in distaste and put the ring on her finger. It slid off and clunked to the floor. Orihime picked it up and studied it closer, noticing that the top of the ring held the same emblem as the one found on the mantle. The princess snatched up her candle and stood back up, getting an idea. She slid the ring on her finger and tapped it to the surface of the silver emblem on the mantle. The emblem glowed and Orihime touched it in curiosity, whipping her hand back as it burned the tip of her finger.

Then, like magic, the entire mantle wall disappeared to reveal a downward staircase. Orihime gasped and looked down the staircase to see what was below, finding that it was too dark. She spotted the tea kettle halfway down and took a deep breath. She could turn back now, or keep going. Taking a nervous step, Orihime began walking down the stairs, still clutching the candle close to her body. It seemed to get colder with each step.

Orihime finally reached the end and she could not believe her eyes. A gleaming, glittering forest was surrounding her. She noticed a black path that led to what looked like a grand white mansion. Torn by her decision, she tried to decide whether she should keep going, or pretend that nothing happened and that she had never found the tea kettle. It would be the right thing to do, after all. Rukia said it was always foolish to play with magic.

Turning to run back up the stairs, Orihime bumped into a hard object before falling backwards. She accidently spilled hot wax on her hand and winced. Nursing her hand, she looked up slowly to see a man looking, no squinting, down at her with a Cheshire grin that almost reached his ears. His hands were hidden by his billowing white robes and she thought she almost saw a sword peeking through his belt. Orihime was rendered speechless as a pale hand shot out and reached for her. Orihime began crawling back as he laughed.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya! Ya fell and I'm tryin' to help ya back up." He drawled. Orihime slowly took his hand and got to her feet. He was very tall and almost towered over her. He took one look at her injured hand and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn' mean ta scare ya that bad. C'mon, let's go to tha' mansion and I'll have someone bandage it for ya." He insisted. Orihime looked passed his head of pale, silver hair to the staircase she had just come down. She didn't really trust this man and she should really go back to her room, but her curiosity got the best of her as she nodded slowly. How many chances would she be able to visit an enchanted world under the castle? He offered his arm and she took it, as he led her down the black path towards the mansion.

"S-so where are we and…who are you?" she asked in a timid voice as the staircase got smaller and smaller with each step. The man chuckled and gestured to the forest.

"Call me Gin…and this is Hueco Mundo. Do ya know wha' that is?" he asked, cocking his head the side. Orihime inwardly shivered and looked around. The glittering forest almost entranced her until she noticed small animals running about, with what seemed to be bone masks covering their faces.

"No…I'm afraid I'm not sure." She said, her eyes looking down at the black path.

"Well then…I'll let the King explain all that to ya. He's a very intelligent man." He replied, tightening his grip on her arm. Orihime tried to ignore it as they reached the steps of the mansion. Suddenly, Orihime felt uneasy. She shouldn't be here. She wanted to be back in her warm bed, away from the chilly air of this new place.

"Um, Mr. Gin…as nice as this has been, and as curious as I am to meet this king of yours, I need to go. My maid Rukia might wake up in the middle of the night and she will be worried if she can't find me. I-I need to go. I'm really sorry…maybe another time?" Orihime asked as she began turning back towards the staircase in the distance. The grip tightened even more as Gin's smile grew wider…if that was possible.

"Don' go runnin off yet, miss…miss…what's yer name?" he asked as he continued up the steps, ignoring her subtle resistance. Orihime continued to pull lightly as she finally got away from his grip and began to descend the stairs.

"My name is Orihime! I'm so sorry… I really must go!" she called out behind her. Suddenly, she felt as if an invisible force held her in place as she heard a set of large, wooden doors open. Her breathing hitched as she tried to move, but the pressure held her still. She could hear a second pair of footsteps descending slowly down the stairs. Orihime felt the pressure slowly die down and she used all of her might to turn her body, only to become face to face with the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His dark eyes sparkled and a smirk drew on his lips.

"Welcome to Las Noches, Orihime."

* * *

><p><strong>An: **All done! I hope you guys are pleased with this chapter and I hope it wasn't all over the place! I tried to keep it interesting with the new suitors and the creepy tea kettle. Just let me know! Constructive criticism is welcomed, let me know what you like/don't like! Chapter 3 will be up soon!


End file.
